The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Exochorda racemosa. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Snow Mountain’. ‘Snow Mountain’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands with the goal of selecting new cultivars of Exochorda with better flowering characteristics, easier propagation, and good garden performance.
The new variety of Exochorda was selected by the Inventor amongst seedlings derived from a cross made in 1994 between ‘The Bride’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Exochorda racemosa from the Inventor's breeding program. ‘Snow Mountain’ was selected as a single unique plant in 1997.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 1998. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.